Russell (Video Game)
Russell is an original character and one of the main protagonists in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: 400 Days DLC. He has his own personal story. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Almost nothing is known about Russell's life before or as the outbreak began, besides that he graduated from college. Post-Apocalypse "400 Days" "Day 184" In Georgia, Russell was formerly part of a group of seven people. A dad with a daughter about Russell's age, a man who said he was a cop that no one believed, a teacher with his wife and a leader named Steve who kept them alive by killing any other humans they came across and stealing their supplies. Unable to stand the brutality, Russell secretly leaves and hitchhikes to Statesboro in the hopes of reaching his grandmother's house. With 63 miles left to trek, Russell notices a passing truck. He has the option to either hide in the bushes or stand his ground to confront the driver. If he hides in the bushes, he will lay down next to the corpse of either Carley or Doug from Season 1, depending on who you saved in the first episode. Either way, the truck slows to a halt and the driver, Nate, will converse with Russell and eventually offer him a ride. After getting in the truck and some dialogue, Nate gets a bit crazy and stops the car so a female walker can come at Russell's side of the vehicle. He then rolls down the window so Russell can get a better look. After Nate has his fun, he pulls out a gun and tries to shoot the walker, but has no ammo. Then, Nate drives off to get the zombie off the truck. Their next stop is the truck stop where Nate suggests to grab supplies when he gets interrupted by a gunshot. Russell gets out of the truck and ducks down to a gas pump, though Nate urges him to come back while he covers. As Russell runs back to hide behind the truck, he is being fired at by the person in the gas station building, and notices Nate is not shooting back. Nate suggests moving to the red car across the station; giving Russell the option to go first or cover Nate. After they get to the second car, Russell will have to run to another car while Nate covers him. Shots still actively fire at Russell as he hurries along. Though he trips and falls, Nate saves his life. Once they reach the back of the building, Russell will see a cop walker, who previously appeared in Vince's story. He has the choice to kill it or walk away. Allowing it to live will allow the walker to show up in Bonnie's story. Russell can choose to sneak up on the shooter or run up on him, which has no direct impact on what occurs next. It is revealed the attacker is an elderly man, who was protecting his injured wife. Vehemently, he accuses Nate of having shot at them earlier while wearing a mask. The man thinks he is here to finish the job and steal their food. Nate denies being the masked assailant, and instead finds reason to suggest to Russell that they kill the couple and take their food. Russell has the choice to stay with Nate or walk away. No matter which decision is picked, Nate will shoot the couple. The bloodstains from their deaths make a cameo in Shel's story. "Day 400" Near Gil's Pitstop, Russell joins with Bonnie, Vince, Wyatt, Shel and Becca to set up a campsite. They are approached by.If not, then Russell will stay at the camp. In-Game Decision Russell joins Tavia's community (Alive) If Russell decides to join Tavia's community,he will appear in Season 2 along with Tavia and Bonnie. Russell stays at camp (Unknown) If Russell stays at camp, he will not appear in Season 2, leaving his status unknown. "Season 2" "In Harm's Way Russell appears in this episode only if he decided to join Tavia's community. He appears guarding the area as Clementine is running off and he tells her she should get on with what she has to. He is never seen for the rest of the episode, possibly helping the others defend the community or possibly killed by walkers during the herd's appearance at the end of the episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Russell has killed: *Clyde (Zombified, Determinant) *Numerous counts of zombies. Non-Canon Deaths If Russell fails to do certain tasks, it is possible for him to die. These deaths are considered non-canon and will result in a game over. Russell will then re-spawn and be allowed to try again. Below is a pictorial list of when Russell can die.Deaths - 400 Days RussellDeath1.png|Killed by a walker on the road. RussellDeath2.png|Shot by Walt. RussellDeath3.png|Shot by Walt. NateRussellDeath1.png|Shot by Walt. RussellDeath4.png|Shot by Walt. NateRussellDeath2.png|Shot by Walt. RussellDeath5.png|Shot by Walt. Relationships Nate From the beginning, Russell is suspicious of Nate; displaying a heavy distrust of the man. Even so, he shares information about his former group to Nate. When Russell refuses to comply with the man's questioning about a woman in his former group, Nate allows a female walker to nearly bite him until the latter gives a rating of the attractiveness she might have been before becoming a zombie. Amused by Russell's frantic answer, Nate pulls out his pistol to shoot the walker, but realizes he forgot to reload the gun. To get away from the walker, Nate speeds off in the car. They end up at a gas station stop where Russell dodges a bullet from an unknown shooter. In fear, Russell runs out of the car to hide behind one of the gas pump machines, though Nate urges him to hurry back to the truck while he covers him. Though Russell follows his instructions, he gets angry upon making it back behind the truck while being fired at because Nate did not in fact cover him. Russell will complain that he shouldn't have came with him, but Nate points its too late and tells him its no big deal and they got this and Russell complies. They cover each other back to back towards the cars and they reach the diner. Russell, if given the pistol by Nate, has the option to pull it on him rather than cover him as he runs towards another car. Eventually, Nate wants to corner their attacker by sneaking into the building. They discover the shooter was an elderly man defending his injured wife, and claims Nate tried to harm them earlier while donning a mask. Nate takes offense when the man calls Russell a "spook" and refuses the accusation he was the masked assailant who attacked them. Instead, he proposes to Russell that they kill the couple and take their food for survival. Based on Nate's facial expressions, he is upset if Russell disagrees with him, and reacts similarly if Russell decides to have no part in the killing and simply leaves. Whether Russell agrees to the plan or not, Nate still murders the couple in cold blood. Danny If Vince in his story decided to shoot Justin's foot, it can be assumed at some point Russell joins up with both Vince and Danny. From Vince's choice, a determinant epilogue dialogue will follow in which Russell expresses disgust at the mention of Danny. Based on what Russell says, he is aware Danny was sentenced to jail time for sexual assault. He comments with great relief that Danny died before Shel and Becca arrived to camp. Vince Russell seems to have a good relationship with Vince and seems to view him as the leader of their group, or at least a reliable friend who did the bulk of the watch duty. This is shown when Russell tells Vince to deal with Tavia when she approaches them. Tavia Due to what he experienced with Nate, Russell is extremely hostile of Tavia from the beginning and doesn't trust her. He will refuse to go with Tavia regardless of his decisions in his story. If Tavia mentions about finding family or friends down there, Russell will go with Tavia, but tells her "if you try anything, you're gonna regret it". Bonnie In the epilogue, Russell and Bonnie disagree with each other when Bonnie expresses interest in Tavia's offer of joining her survivor's group, and Russell refuses to trust her, with Bonnie pointing out that he doesn't trust anyone. If Bonnie left Leland behind, she will say how they have food, medicine, which the latter Russell taunts her for, much to Bonnie's anger. Becca Becca seems to have a good friendship with Russell, as they have survived with each other at the group's campsite for a period of time. Russell shows concern for Becca when she agrees to join Tavia, and says that she shouldn't do so because he believes that Tavia and her community are bad people. Steve Steve was the leader of a tiny group, and he didn't allow anyone else into the group as he believed seven was the "magic number". As mentioned by Russell, Steve was merciless when it came to killing other living humans he came across, and slaughtered them to take their supplies for his own group. Russell couldn't stand him any longer, so he pack his stuff and secretly left his group to head to Statsboro and find his grandmother's house. Appearances Video Game Season 1 Season 2 Trivia *Russell, along with Bonnie, Vince, Wyatt, and Shel, was introduced via Vines from the Telltale Games official Twitter account in early June 2013. *Russell is the youngest playable protagonist of the "400 Days" DLC. *If the player chooses to hide rather than stand their ground in Russell's opening sequence, the corpse of either Carley or Doug (depending on who the player saved in "A New Day") will be found where Russell tries to hide. This is one of the "cameos" of Season One's characters mentioned by Telltale when teasers for "400 Days" were being released. Doing this also unlocks the achievement 'Reunited'. *Of all the five stories of "400 Days", Russell is the only playable character not in a group when introduced. *Russell will refuse to go with Tavia regardless of the decisions leading up to the ending unless the player chooses for Tavia to state that the survivors "may run into friends or family". This is likely because Russell has not abandoned his desire to find his family despite being scarred by his post-apocalypse life. *He has the most non-canon deaths in "400 Days" with seven. *Like Clive and Larry, his subtitle text's color was red when he wasn't the protagonist. **Also like the two, he shows to be very antagonistic and distrustful of others (due to what he experienced with Nate, whether or not he stayed with him or not). References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Children Category:Season 1 Characters Category:400 Days Characters Category:Video Game Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:Player Character Category:Unknown